


Love you boo

by Black_Bird_Singing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Horny Teenagers, M/M, Morning Wood, Young Love, xfactor - Freeform, young boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Bird_Singing/pseuds/Black_Bird_Singing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have the same one in wattpad so don't would I didn't  steal it or anything.<br/>It's smutty and there's a lot of teasing<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was early morning when strangely Louis woke up with a very naked Harry by his side only cover mid waist down sleeping safe and sound with a light snoring with his mouth lightly open and facing him.   
He was on his bottoms, pajama pants and an old purple short with light holes in it. He felt warm and with an almost painful erection which he was now used to it. She nice the X factor he had seen Harry naked about a hundred times but not doing anything about except trying to remember every detail for future wanks.

He opted to get a cup of tea when he finished it his erection was now painfully hard against his stomach so stripped off his clothes and ready for a warm long shower, he wank himself for about 10 minutes with some unintended loud moans and groans, he was mosty costume to be quite whe he got himself off always living or having at least 4 people around him since he was very young but since Harry he couldn't restrain himself anymore.  
He was yearning for some friction.

Although he always had girlfriends when he was on a holiday or clubbing with his good old pal Stan, he had found himself contemplating boys sometimes even kissing them, one memorable time when he was at the beach for vacations with his friends, a nice cheeky lad dry humping him near the bathrooms on the dark part.

He prepared himself another cup of tea and walk back to Harry's bedroom to find and exquisite view of a very naked Harry humping the sheets and the graving a fistful of them, groaning and moaning. He had seen this view a few times before getting hard straightway but this time he felt at ease like he was appreciate a masterpiece in movement, he brushed some curls off his angel face and kept watching.

Harry's humping got more erratic and desperate he kept panting and moaning, Lou could tell that he was reaching his orgasm, until he buried his face on the pillow giving a low sensual groan and coming all over the warm white sheets, that he had to clean because Louis never will. Panting and breathing heavily with his eyes tearing he opened his beautiful bright green eyes and looked at him in surprise.

“Had a nice dream young Harold?“ Lou said in a very nonchalant voice.  
“Very nice indeed” he breathed whit a very horsey voice, grinning at him “thanks for asking, do you want some breakfast Lou?“.  
“Only if your cooking it hazzabear” Lou smiled “I'll go get you a cup of tea” already walking towards the kitchen.  
“Thanks boobear”.  
He wanted to give him some privacy to put himself together.

 

After five minutes Harry walked down the stairs to the kitchen in just some boxers.  
“How about some eggs and toast?“ He said to Louis.  
“Sure sweet cheeks” Louis response giving him the tea.  
“Thanks Lou”.  
They had created this really heavy sexual aura around them charged full of repressed desires.  
Even though they had kiss a little while drunk they didn't put a lot attention to it because the other boys had also. Niall with Liam and Liam with Zayn, but Harry and him always keep themselves to each other, one of the motives why the others always said on interviews that Harry and him had an special relationship leaving aside the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis love to tease Harry, knowing that the three years younger lad will get easily hard and sweaty. He and Zayn always had a good laugh with it but once daddy direction realize about this scold them telling them that was cruel and inappropriate.

But Louis was more than happy to jiggle his booty around Harry getting him all hot and bother but Harry didn't hesitate to avenge himself by taking one of his best features and used against Louis, he began to eat a lot,of fruit about him like bananas, strawberries, grapes and what not.

Making Lou hard in the presence of the camera or people they work with.  
One time they couldn't take it anymore Harry was finishing off his fifth banana and Louis was already sweating for shanking his hips so much and licking his lips at the view in front of him, once the concert came to an end he practically rushed to the bathroom to wash his face and have a quick wank.  
He was drying his face with a towel when the bathroom door opend behind him, he looked a the reflection in the mirror and it was Harry with lustful and surprise eyes and red cheeks, Louis looped round and they pulled themselves in to a passionate kiss quite sloppy and needy they started rubbing against each other, Harry graving his waist tightly reaching for his bum when Louis pulled the hair of his nape a little harsh, making Harry moan between their mouths.  
“ Lou I want you, I want you so bad”  
“Oh fuck Harry” Louis said while giving him little wet kisses down his neck and leading back to the softest part, right behind his ear, first kissing and sinking his teeth shallowly then sucking hard leaving a red mark.  
“Fuck Lou suck me please! Just touch me! Fuck me! Please!“  
“Always so polite babe I'm gonna make you forget your name naughty boy”  
“Yes Lou! Fuck!! Just ughhhh!!“  
Without hesitation Louis pull down his trousers and pause to admire the hard full cock, angry red in the tip already dripping precum and resting against his stomach.  
Eden tough he had not even the slightest idea he was doing or how to get it on with he just start liking at the tip curious of the taste, which it wasn't bad, and placed his hand in the base beginning to stroke lightly, then star sucking at the tip with his lips and letting his tongue do little circles around it, he started to lick the whole length and stroking a little faster.  
“SHIT LOU! Ughhh!! Fuckin shit! You're so good!“  
Louis encourage by his words he began to put the length halfway in his mouth causing harry to moan louder and grip a hand in his soft hair forcing him to take as much as could, causing him to gag and sending waves of pleasure down Harry's spine  
“OH FUCK LOU IM GONNA CUM OHHH SHIIIIIITTT!!!“  
And with that a load of white liquid descended down his throat causing him to choke a little.  
“Sorry boobear are you ok?“  
“Yeah just give me a hand”  
Harry helped him to stand up and star to put his hand down his trousers.  
“Shit Harold what you doing?“  
“Just giving you a hand”  
Once Louis came all over his hand, they lay down on the small bathroom floor with their legs intertwined.  
“ I knew you were crazy bout me” Louis said with an arrogant grin.  
Making Harry barked a laugh.  
“What about you? I thought you had never been with a lad before “  
“I had never, i guess it was just instinct” Louis said.  
“Instinct? To suck my dick was an instinct?“ Harry asked laughing.  
“Well in my defense you have a lovely dick Harold” Louis said in a very proper tone.  
They looked at one another for a while admiring each other resting their foreheads together, Louis caressing his face and his hair, and Harry drawing shapes into the back of Louis with his hand benign his shirt, they star to kiss each other lazily.  
“I really like you Harry “  
“And I really like you Lou”  
They confessed between kisses, when a knock on the door dazed them off out of their little paradise.  
“Louis i really need to have a wee, c'mon” it was Niall.  
“Wait a sec Ni” said Lois.  
“C'mon love” he whispered.  
They got out and Niall gave them a knowing look.  
“You dirty boys! Oi oi!! For the lovebirds!“  
“Shhh” said Harry.  
“Shut up Nigel or I'm gonna pee on your bed tonight”  
Niall laugh and closed the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

“Lads stop it with the make out session! It's distracting!“ Liam said.  
Niall laugh while tipping on his phone probably on Twitter again and Zayn slept at the black couch like he had a concoction, while Louis and Harry where on the floor, Lou on top French kissing him.  
“Jealous?“ Asked Louis between kisses.  
“Of you?! No way! It just a little weird I'm not use to seen you like this all over each other, well not with kissing involved”.  
They came out to the band just a few days and every one of them showed their support and told them that they knew something was off with them and this revelation wasn't a surprise of any kind just a confirmation of what all of them already suspected.   
During the fallowing days they were even more inseparable they just couldn't get enough from each other snugging and cuddling one another, walking with their hands intertwined, doing Eskimo kisses, they were in their honeymoon phase.   
They knew they were taking advantage of the kindness of their friends for pushing them so much specially Liam, who was the one always in the verge of a nervous breakdown, when they were in public at least but once there reached they privacy of the backstage he relaxed and even joked with Niall about their sex life, which right now where only hand jobs mostly and some blow jobs if they had time to change clothes, but no sex whatsoever both of them were virgin in that way.  
Harry had two boyfriends before but they did the standard kind of thing not really going all the way and Louis only had had sex with one girl, living them quite clueless.

Harry has been seen some gay “first time“ porn and reed articles about it, but he still has this nervous felling in his gut growing every day that Louis touches his legs, caress his face, scratch and massage his scalp and his curls making him hard and needy. 

“Wanna be the top or the bottom?“ One evening Harry asked tired of the sexual tension, they were playing on the Xbox 360.  
“We are NOT talking about this Harold”  
“C'mon you know we have to, your dick looks purple now”  
“Yeah, he decided that purple suits him better than pink, it's a free world you know?“  
“Lou”  
Louis sighs “ I don't know, I think I'll prefer to top the first time”  
“Ok, it's alright but promise me you will bottom at least once” Harry said.  
“Why is that?“  
“Because you have a killer bum”  
Louis emitted a high pitched laugh “charming aren't you Harold?“  
“ Is that a yes Lou Lou bear?“ He said pausing the game and resting his body against Lou's making pleading kitty eyes. They just had turn 19 and 17 and already he was a little bit taller than Louis.  
“I guess it is”.

\- - -

(Louis's POV)  
We were on tour going all over America for the first time, we just finished the third concert of the tour, and through all the concert I couldn't keep staring at Harry and he only make it even more difficult when he started to whispered in my ear the things that he wanted me to do when we arrived to the hotel. But no we were in the hotel and oh surprise! We are all going to stay in the same room, with two twin beds and one single bed, they have to be kidding me.   
Harry is looking at me nervously and impatient, we still haven't done that yet, on every occasion that we've tried something came up, a couple of times Niall and Liam could heard us and Zayn even walked on us while Harry was sucking me off with his soft, warm pouty lips, Zayn even caught when I came in his face, after that we've become more confident of our friendship specially with Zayn who secretly is my best mate, he is kind and mischievous and when he caught us he just laugh it off.  
We stared walking upstairs because the dammed elevator was taking to long, when we arrived me and Harry choose a twin bed and Liam and Zayn another and Niall was eating in his single bed watching tv which was in the corner of the room.  
The fact that Zayn and Liam are nearly cuddling reminds me of the time I caught them kissing, And it wasn't first time I'm pretty sure of it because Zayn being my best mate had confessed me that once a few months ago they had kissed, but the last time they didn't realized that I was watching so I stayed there enough to see their tongues moving together.  
Harry pulled me out of my thoughts by sliding a cold hand inside my trousers I was half hard because in the minute the door closed he took his clothes off walking around in the nude since then.  
I'm trying to act as normal as possible but Harry is starting to move his hand up and down, slowly pumping me. I close my eyes and take a deep breath but then I feel him rubbing on my hip sliding my shirt up, I'm struggling to keep quite because he's starting to whimper and moan quietly, I feel wet lips on my shoulder reaching over my neck and jaw and stoping at my ear sucking lightly at my right earlobe I lift up a little to see the guys, Niall is in front of us in a tiny bed watching tv and texting completely unaware and Zayn and Liam are in the right, they have their eyes close and Liam is hugging Zayn by his waist with his face tug into Zayn's neck.  
Harry is rubbing a little faster and gripping tightly making my breathing hitch with every pump I feel my heart on my throat so I rest my head in the pillow and grave tightly at the sheets.

“If you're doing what I think you're doing” I heard Zayn said in a warning tone after a while but I can't answer I have Harry precum in the small of my stomach and I'm starting to drip precum as well.

“You have to be kidding me” Irish accent.  
“What?... Oh GOD!“ Liam absolutely Liam.

Harry is coming hard he has given up on pretending and has start moaning and gasping at my shoulder. I fell the punch of a pillow near my face but I fell ,y eyes heaving and glassy I look to Harry, he looks beautiful red cheeks, eyes half close and glassy, mouth open, full red lips and moaning like porn star.

“For god sakes you are like rabbits“ Niall for sure.  
“Uuuuuhh... Uhh.. Uhh.. UHHHHHH” and with that Harry was coming in my hip and part of my pelvis, his hand stopped pumping so I grave my erection and gave some harsh tugs until I came in my hand I guide it to Harry's mouth for him to lick.

“Guys you are gross” Niall again, when I opened my eyes completely I could see Niall watching with an amused look Zayn with his pillow over his face and Liam laying in his bed looking at the wall, I looked again at Zayn and I could see his erection through the quilt no wander why Liam looked away.   
“You're just jealous Niall” I answer   
“I don't want Harry giving me handjobs”  
“You don't know what you're saying “ I said causing Harry to giggle and hug me.


	4. Chapter 4

“Stop it! it was bad enough before” Liam said with a annoyed tone.  
He was cuddling with Harry in the couch when Louis came and pushed him off the couch yelling GO AWAY! and stared snuggle Harry caressing his face tenderly and giving small and multiple pecks on the lips.  
“What? I didn't do anything you felt you need to be more careful there Payno” «For now» Louis thought.  
“You're a terrible liar mate” Niall said while chewing his onion flavored chips.  
“I am NOT, you tough for six months that me and Harry were just friends and we didn't have feelings for each other SO the joke is on all of you.  
“Pfff” Zayn mocked “yeah right, we were totally unaware of the fact that you got jealous if we hugged Harry or if he spend too much time away from you or talking to other lads and more unaware that you still get nervous whenever Harry gets naked”.  
“I knew you were totally checking him out” Niall said   
“Oh really? You were?“ Harry asked snobbishly.  
“Nooo I-i wasn't”   
“What about Harry, always touching Lou and his bum” Zayn defended.  
“Yeah what 'bout that mmmhh” Louis said relieved.  
“I'm just... I was like... You did too!!“  
“You were just so cute going everywhere together!“ Niall said excitedly.  
“You really thought that we didn't realize about the fact that you (points at Harry) were more excited about Louis's birthday than Christmas” Liam said a little bit shocked and amused making blush.  
“I thought we were quite discrete and we still kind of are, aren't we?” Harry admitted and asked coyly more to Louis than to the rest of the boys.  
“Ha! Are you serious?! What about every time “shampoo” gets in your eyes and gives you a boo boo and Louis has to go a make it better and shockingly he has to strip to help you?!!“ Niall said and if Harry was red before right now he was purple.  
“Stop your things at my boy!“ Louis said hugging Harry “ it's not his fault to be madly in love with me it just the tommo effect acting upon”  
Harry barked a laugh, because it was true he got sad when his was away from Louis and even now that they live together he still text him a hundred times a day and has developed special relationship with his sister and his mother, can stand the way Louis sometimes feel unsure about his body weight or unexpected pimples because all he saw was heaven I'm his eyes and fire in his arms, he IS madly in love with him.


End file.
